Divide and Conquer
by Still-Me
Summary: "The great destroyers of nations and men are comfort, plenty and security. A coward gets scared and quits. A hero gets scared, but still goes on."  Anonymous


_Tic...Tock...Tic...Tock...Tic...Tock...Tic_

It's been half an hour since he last called. He should have been here by now. I drew my long trench coat tighter around my figure and started to impatiently tap my foot on the sidewalk. The receptionist to the restaurant stood behind me, outside the entrance and the street lights twinkled beneath the thick layer of snow on top.

I watched couples, young and old, pass me, moving into the restaurant hand-in-hand. Each and every one giving me looks of pity. Where is this idiot?

I gave an irritated sigh and the receptionist had the audacity to give me a look. I swear if one more person looks at me that way I'm-

_*sigh*_ Calm down, girl...it's not that serious. A gust of wind came and whipped my hair to the side, leaving my right cheek exposed to Jack Frost's cold temperatures. I glared at my watch only to have it glare back a _10:52. _

That's it...this bastard could rot in hell for all I care. I took off my black pumps and began my long trek home. I always get stuck with the jerks. I knew meeting him was a bad idea. I mean, everyone was telling me it was a bad idea. I should've listened...if you get so much bad criticism it must mean something.

He's unreliable, distrustful, lying... but yet, when his bright eyes gazed into my eyes...I couldn't help but trust him. Humph and looks where it's got me.

I tried to pay attention to where I was going but the cold was making my nose run and my eyes water. Either that or the hurt in my chest. I saw red lines run down my now pink feet but the winter froze any feeling in them.

I took a rubber-band out of my coat pocket and tied my hair up in a messy bun. The wind was throwing it everywhere and it's getting me pissed. I'm already in an off-mood I don't think I need to introduce the scissors to my hair.

Snow started to fall again as I got nowhere closer to my house. The fastest route to there now is through Vince Street and everyone knows that's the most dangerous part of this town. It's full of criminals, rapists, madman, drug dealers, prostitutes, etc...You get the point.

However, I _do _have to get home before anyone finds out I'm gone. My "helpers" can only fool them for so long.

But if I'm caught I'll get in unbelievable trouble...I think I'll do Vincey over here. Besides, I can protect myself...right?

Walking down Vince wasn't as simple as I thought it would be. Here I am turning around every corner, peering at every shadows scared for my life. I should've taken the long way, at least there if someone sneaks up on me I can scream and know someone will come. But here...I'm not so sure.

_...crunch. _

I whipped my head around to peer at one of the side streets. I saw nothing but knew something was definitely there. Turning around, I pretended to walk away fast. But my steps were actually minimal. I began to walk close to the side of a building-or more like squished up against, hidden in the shadows of the night. _Time to test this little theory. My sister taught me this trick. _

After a few seconds I fainted my steps to make it sound like I turned the corner. Then I stood still and tried to make no sounds of breathing.

After a minute or two the guy came from around the corner and ran 'after' me. I knew there was a person following me.

I stayed close to the building as he ran past not noticing me. He turned the corner and disappeared out of my sight. _Phew... _that was close. I stayed in my same position watching the rare signs of people walking on the street. No one else approached me as I walked down the road.

It was quiet for a while...a little too quiet. Vince Street used to be an industrial market back when the town was first built. It held all kinds of shops and factories. This Street was made to run five miles long before the end but you could still turn the corner as if it was a regular block, just that it would lead you to a minor side street or alley-way.

To be honest this is actually my first time walking down here at night...and by myself. I'm used to coming here in the day but that's usually with a group of my friends from school. My school is kind of weird in a sense that we're the only school that is based on the British boarding school system in the entire state. But my friends always walk one-another from school every day. And normally we go to the park that everyone passes on their way home seeing as how the schools built on the town's ends and the park right before that. And after that we'd walk on Monroe Ave where all the bakery, candy, and ice cream parlors are. We may be juniors but we still eat sweets like little kids. By that time Mara and Jasper catch up to us, we all race home; loser has to do the winner's homework for the rest of the week. The only time that I don't walk with them is when I have to stay for tutoring or the monthly detention or when I have sports. But the bottom line is I'm not used to walking here by myself in the dark abyss of night.

Finally nearing the end of the block was like a wave of relief to my soul. But that was until I heard a rush of footsteps catching up to me. By the time I turned around I was knocked over by a something big. I didn't have time to think of a plan or hide because before I knew it I swept off my feet and dragged away...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's all for today. I just wanted to test this little story and see if you guys liked it enough to be a series. <strong>

**But who do you think is the girl? And why? Anyway, I hope you like it! I got the idea when I was bored in Physics XD I never pay attention in that class...it's just soooo sleepable. **

**Stay smiles pepps! ;)**


End file.
